


Все любят Стива

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Стив и Баки завязывают отношения, а Тони, Наташа и Сокол делают ставки, кому Стив расскажет об этом первым.Шутки за триста, ООС, классическая комедия положений.





	Все любят Стива

Баки Барнс проснулся в девять утра. Он не сразу понял, что не так, а когда понял, сел в постели и опустил ноги на пол.   
Между шторами пробивалась полоса солнечного света. В полосе плясали золотистые пылинки. Пару секунд Баки смотрел на пыль, будто в мире не было ничего интереснее; он изо всех сил старался не замечать человека, спящего на другой стороне кровати.   
С тем же успехом можно было делать вид, что не замечаешь живого динозавра на Таймс-Сквер.   
Баки был так близко, что мог почувствовать тепло, исходящее от чужого тела. Он в общих чертах знал, как устроен теплообмен: в природе энергия необратимо передаётся от более горячего тела к менее горячему через проводник — например, воду, металл или — как сейчас — воздух. Обмен веществ у суперсолдат быстрее, чем у обычных людей. Может, и кровь бежит быстрее, и тепла больше.   
Так он убеждал себя, отгоняя нелепую картинку, порождённую сонным воображением. Светящийся шар счастья под одеялом.   
Не оборачиваясь, он нашарил штаны под кроватью, быстро надел их на голое тело и ушёл над кухню. Постоял, подышал, посмотрел на тёмные круги электрической плитки.   
В голову лезла всякая чушь. Барнс, ты только глянь. Ведёшь себя, как придурок. Лучше бы придумал, как дальше быть. Скоро придётся разговаривать, произносить какие-нибудь фразы, стараться выглядеть непринуждённо или хотя бы не выдавать неловкости. Что говорят, когда случается нечто подобное?   
Баки не знал. С ним не случалось.   
Нужно было срочно занять руки. Баки достал из шкафа большую миску и разбил в неё восемь яиц, взбил их вилкой, посолил, поперчил. Затем сварил кофе в турке на две чашки. В разгар работы за спиной раздалось покашливание. Баки обернулся и чуть не уронил турку.   
В дверях возник полуголый Стив Роджерс. Встретившись взглядом с Баки, он вымолвил:  
— Доброе утро.   
— Да, — выдавил Баки. — Д-доброе.   
Они стояли и пялились друг на друга. Баки улыбнулся — Стив тоже улыбнулся. Баки сказал «Хм» — Стив ответил тем же. На плите весело скворчала яичница, даруя единственную безопасную тему для разговора.   
— Ух ты, — сказал Стив чужим голосом. — Завтрак.   
— Э-э-э… Да… Я подумал, может, ты голодный. Люди обычно голодные, когда… В смысле, утром после… Да и вообще любым утром… Люди… э-э-э… довольно часто голодные… Голод вообще большая проблема в мире.   
Таким идиотом Баки не чувствовал себя уже очень давно и надеялся, что больше никогда не почувствует.   
— Я ужасно голодный, — отозвался Стив с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. — А с чем яичница?   
— Без ничего… то есть с ничем… Или правильно говорить «ни с чем»? С солью.   
Стив кивнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что соль — великолепная штука, и жизнь без неё лишена всякого смысла.   
— А ещё есть кофе, — невпопад добавил Баки и поскорее отвернулся к турке. — Без соли. Хотя, знаешь, в некоторых странах готовят с солью… Я слышал, что в Турции девушка подаёт солёный кофе жениху, который ей не нравится. А ещё с помощью соли пятна выводят.   
— Понятно.   
— А ещё соль поддерживает водный баланс в организме.   
Нездоровая фиксация на соли уже начала пугать его.   
— Соль — это прекрасно, — деликатно согласился Стив.   
Баки закусил губу. С этой минуты он твёрдо решил: больше ни слова о соли, о её полезных свойствах, связанных с ней обычаях и применении в быту. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Под угрозой пыток он не согласился бы сказать ещё хоть одну чёртову фразу о соли. И если следующий суперзлодей, желающий захватить Землю, решил бы сделать это с помощью соли, Баки не стал бы участвовать в спасении мира.   
Сахар — пожалуйста, сода — ради бога. Соль — ни за что. У человека должны быть какие-то принципы.   
— Слушай, Бак, а ты не знаешь, где моя футболка?   
— Э-э-э… Ты под кроватью смотрел?   
— Ага.   
— А на столе?   
— Ага.   
— Тогда, наверное, в коридоре.   
— А что, в коридоре мы тоже… э-э-э…  
Стив споткнулся и скомканно закончил:   
— Пойду посмотрю.   
Пока его не было, Баки громко гремел чашками и тарелками, изображая кипучую деятельность. В голове горела большая неоновая вывеска «ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ».   
Покопавшись в памяти, он вспомнил кое-какие приключения, имевшие место в прошлой жизни. Раз или два Баки просыпался в чужих квартирах после спонтанной ночи любви. За завтраком он шутил и отвешивал комплименты, потом клевал партнёршу в губы и, едва заправив рубашку в штаны, улепётывал.   
Так неловко, как сейчас, ему в жизни не было. Готовые рецепты не подходили к случаю. Во-первых, в воспоминаниях фигурировали девушки. Во-вторых, они не были Стивом.   
Как только Баки дошёл до этой глубокой мысли, за спиной опять раздался голос Стива.   
— Я нашёл футболку, она была в ванной. Не представляю, как она там оказалась.   
О, зато я представляю, подумал Баки.   
У него с детства было богатое воображение.   
— Удивительно.   
— Угу.   
— Возьми тарелку.   
— Ага.   
— И кофе.   
— Спасибо.   
— И вилку.   
— Точно.   
Они сели завтракать за столиком, явно предназначенном для одного человека. Стив сел у окна, а Баки протиснулся на стул под навесным шкафчиком. Кухня была не такой уж тесной, и можно было освободить место, отодвинув стол чуть левее. Но ни Баки, ни Стиву это не пришло в голову.   
Они сидели друг напротив друга, куда ближе, чем могли бы сидеть посторонние люди. Баки исподтишка разглядывал Стива и втайне залипал над всякой чушью: как падает свет, как Стив держит вилку, как взъерошены у него волосы. Слава богу, теперь Стив был в футболке; это немного остужало голову.   
У Баки было странное чувство, будто прежде он ничего такого не видел. Не замечал, какой простодушной красотой бог наградил Стива. Лицо всегда чуть-чуть усталое, с нахмуренными бровями и напряженными губами. Между бровей морщинка. Она особенно нравилась Баки. В прежние времена её можно было не заметить, но теперь она ожесточилась и оставалась даже тогда, когда Стив не хмурился. Морщинка доказывала, что, вопреки слухам и домыслам, над Стивом было властно время.   
Семьдесят лет, отрешённо подумал Баки. Семьдесят лет дружить с человеком, а потом сидеть вот так на кухне, жрать яичницу и залипать, пялясь на какие-то морщинки, — это что, нормально?   
Баки знал одно: то, что с ним случалось в присутствии Стива, не вписывалось в концепцию дружбы. Дружба другая. От неё не сдают нервы, и язык не прилипает к нёбу.   
— Наверное, — начал Стив, — наверное, нам надо поговорить… ну, знаешь… об этом.   
Баки поперхнулся кофе, закашлялся и стукнулся затылком о навесной шкафчик.  
— Ауч!   
— Ты в порядке?   
— Да, я… Я… да.   
— Не ушибся?   
— Нет, — Баки потёр затылок, благодаря бога за то, что сменилась тема.   
— Надо приложить что-нибудь холодное… У нас есть что-нибудь холодное?   
— У нас только горячее, — рассеянно отозвался Баки.   
Стив опустил голову и уставился в тарелку. Плечи у него тряслись.   
— Давай, не стесняйся, — обречённо предложил Баки. — Хуже не будет.   
Стив не выдержал и заржал.   
Пока он хохотал, у Баки была возможность прийти в себя. Закрыв глаза, он вдыхал, выдыхал, считал до десяти и старался собраться с мыслями.   
Хлопнула дверь холодильника. Баки открыл глаза и вздрогнул: в метре от него стоял Стив, держа в руках пакет с замороженным горошком.   
— Приложи, полегчает.   
Баки привстал и медленно выбрался из-за стола. Они опять оказались слишком близко друг к другу.   
Близость оказывала ошеломляющее действие. Баки замер, забыв, что хотел сделать; Стив тоже замер. Он протянул пакет, но, не дождавшись ответного действия, сам неуклюже приложил его к затылку Баки. Голову обожгло холодом — это было очень кстати.   
— Извини, — сказал Стив.   
— А?   
— Я говорю, извини. Это было не смешно.   
— А, по-моему, очень смешно, — возразил Баки.   
— Да, — виновато согласился Стив. — У тебя такой вид, как будто я тебя укушу.   
— Почему бы и нет...   
— Что?   
— Что?.. Блин. Прости. Я не это хотел сказать... Честное слово, я не всегда такой идиот наутро.   
— А я всегда.   
— Серьёзно?   
— Угу. Никогда не понимал, как положено вести себя, когда…  
— Ага.   
— А у тебя раньше бывало так, чтобы…  
— Нет.   
— И у меня нет. Наташа говорит, что у нашего поколения просто не принято обсуждать… э-э-э… обсуждать некоторые вещи, о которых все сейчас спокойно говорят. У них была революция на этот счёт, и открытый разговор… ну, это вроде как норма. Среди них, в смысле. А среди нас нет.   
Господи, подумал Баки. Это никогда не кончится.   
Помедлив, он поцеловал Стива в губы. У него не было других способов прекратить этот позор. Стив попятился; вжавшись друг в друга, они чуть не снесли стол, стул и навесной шкафчик. Из пакета с замороженным горошком капало за шиворот, а затылок всё ещё ныл, но эти мелочи уже не играли никакой роли.   
— Чёрт, — сказал Стив, — никак не привыкну.   
— Я тоже.   
Они помолчали, пытаясь надышаться. Стив бросил пакет с горошком в раковину, но промахнулся. А потом брякнул:   
— Ты уйдёшь к себе или останешься?   
Это был очень странный вопрос.   
— Сейчас? — уточнил Баки. — Или вообще?  
Он сам не знал, что означает это «вообще». Но надеялся, что Стив знает.   
— Я хочу сказать, — Стив предпринял ещё одну попытку, — что… эта… эта история — она ведь не на один раз. Верно?   
— Это вопрос?   
— Нет. То есть да. То есть нет.   
— Успокойся.   
— Я спокоен.   
— Ага, заливай, — сказал Баки. — Ты даже с Шэрон так не тупил. Помнишь Шэрон? Блондиночка с пушкой, из ЦРУ. Вид, как у школьной учительницы.   
— Ты что, ревнуешь?   
— Я? Нет. Никогда… Ну, разве что время от времени. Чуть-чуть…   
— Шэрон мне так не нравилась, — возразил Стив. — То есть… я её не… Всё было не так, в общем.   
Повисла тишина. Баки совсем отвык от этого чувства — или, может быть, вообще никогда его не испытывал. У чувства не было названия, а лишь ощущение: горячий стук в грудной клетке.   
Он поразмыслил и тихо ответил:  
— Если останусь, нас тут кто-нибудь заметит.   
— И что?   
— Ничего. Просто твои друзья могут не понять. Мне-то всё равно, но вот Старк, или Сокол, или Наташа…   
— Да брось.   
— Ну, не то чтобы я в них не верил. Но, если застукают, это может быть слегка… ммм... неожиданно.   
— Тогда давай им расскажем.   
— Что, всем сразу?   
— Лучше по отдельности. Я уверен, они отнесутся с пониманием. Честное слово, Бак, они куда лучше, чем кажутся. 

* * *

— Старк, ты не человек, ты какой-то разумный кусок говна!   
— Ну, я-то хотя бы разумный, — заметил Тони. — А ты, Сокол, чем похвастаешься?   
— Серьёзно, что с тобой не так? Как тебе вообще пришло в голову поставить камеру в квартире Стива?  
Тони пожал плечами, развернул коробку с вьетнамской лапшой и перемешал её палочками. В воздухе висели экраны с трансляцией из кухни, где за завтраком разворачивалась трогательная картина. Наташа и Сокол, стоящие за спиной Тони, причитали на разные лады, но почему-то не уходили.   
— Я забочусь о его безопасности, — сказал Тони. — Да, я поставил камеру в коридоре, чтобы была видна входная дверь и окно на кухне. Если ты забыл, к Роджерсу один раз уже вламывались. Ну и зачем рисковать? Я, можно сказать, делаю доброе дело. Благодаря мне Кэпу никто не угрожает.   
— Никто, кроме вуайериста с кучей оружия.   
— Для протокола: ты сейчас о себе или обо мне?   
— Вы только подумайте, — вмешалась Наташа. — Эти двое заботятся о наших чувствах и обсуждают, как рассказать правду. Ну разве не мило?   
— Сейчас расплачусь, — откомментировал Тони. — Кэп тащится от Баки. Вот уж скандал века. Не знаю, как я жил раньше, не ведая этой алмазной истины.   
— Ой, завали.   
— А я что? Это была твоя идея — пойти сюда и посмотреть, почему Стив пропустил собрание Мстителей. По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что он в безопасности.   
— Интересно, он вообще вспомнит о собрании?   
— Я бы с радостью забыл, — мрачно заметил Сокол.   
— Да, Птенчик, мы бы тоже с радостью тебя забыли. Но мир несправедлив, скажи?   
— Старк, ты сделал из его личной жизни реалити-шоу! Стиву это не понравится.   
— А ты это реалити-шоу смотришь. И кто из нас дурак?   
— Мда, — сардонически высказалась Наташа. — А ведь Стив и впрямь верит, что вы чудесные люди…   
Озадаченные этой мыслью, некоторое время все трое молчали. Тони вдумчиво изучал происходящее на экране, а Сокол неодобрительно на него косился, выдумывая остроумные ответы, момент для которых был уже упущен.   
И вдруг Наташа сказала:   
— Я серьёзно. Он в это верит.   
— И что? — огрызнулся Сокол.   
— А то, что скоро Стив придёт к кому-нибудь из вас. И будет изливать душу. О том, как он души не чает в Баки и как просит вашего благословения... Богом клянусь, если хоть один из вас скажет Стиву что-нибудь не то, я приду и откручу вам головы.   
— Даже не пытайся, — отмахнулся Тони. — Ты не его мамочка. А за Сокола не бойся — он всё равно не умеет говорить Кэпу слово «нет».   
— Ты на что намекаешь? — возмутился Сокол.   
— Я не намекаю, Птенчик, я прямым текстом говорю. Даже если завтра Кэп решит жениться на психе с топором, сбежавшем из тюрьмы для каннибалов, ты первым прослезишься и предложишь себя на место шафера.   
— Какая чушь!   
— Ой, ну раз ты у нас такой своевольный, расскажи, как Стив решил повоевать с генералом Россом, а ты отговорил его от этой офигенной затеи.   
Сокол сурово сдвинул брови к переносице.   
— Ну, блин! Не все такие, как ты. Некоторые люди умеют поддерживать друзей.   
— В следующей модификации костюма обязательно добавлю тебе помпончики. Группа поддержки без них никуда... Кстати, Наташа, а с чего ты вообще взяла, что сначала Кэп придёт к нам? По-моему, это ты первый кандидат.   
— Разве? — удивилась Наташа. — А я вот подумала, что сначала Стив придёт к Соколу.   
— Чёрта с два, — отрезал Сокол. — Вы оба ничего не понимаете в Стиве. Сначала он пойдёт к Старку.   
— Вот уж вряд ли, — запротестовал Тони. — Мы с ним совсем недавно помирились, а с тобой и Наташей он и не ругался никогда.   
Сокол утомлённо возвёл глаза к потолку.   
— Стив придёт к тебе, чтобы показать, что ценит тебя, тупица. Не знаю, за что, но…  
— В каком смысле — не знаешь? Я скину тебе список причин на электронную почту.   
Наступила тишина. Все трое размышляли о своём и через несколько секунд почти одновременно пришли к одной мысли.   
— Ставлю двести баксов, что первой он расскажет Наташе, — сказал Тони.   
— А я ставлю на Сокола, — откликнулась Наташа.   
— Принимается. Что скажешь, Птенчик?   
— Я скажу, что вы совсем больные. Сначала реалити-шоу, а теперь тотализатор.   
— Ты только глянь, Нат, — насмешливо сказал Тони. — Две минуты назад он заливал, что знает Стива лучше нас. А теперь струхнул.   
— Я не струхнул. Просто я выше этого.   
— Так и скажи, что у тебя нет двухсот долларов. Хочешь, займу, чтобы ты мог мне их проиграть?   
— Иди к дьяволу, Старк. Ставлю, что первым делом Стив расскажет тебе.   
— Вот так бы сразу. 

* * * 

Стук в дверь мастерской раздался вечером, когда Тони закончил все рабочие дела и развлекался, накатывая обновление на свой последний костюм. У Марка барахлил репульсор на левой руке. Увлечённый просмотром логов, Тони не сразу услышал стук. Он обратил на него внимание, только когда под потолком раздался голос Пятницы:   
— Мистер Старк, к вам гости.   
— Кто там?   
— Капитан, сэр. Он уже две минуты ждёт, когда вы откроете.   
Застыв, Тони тихо чертыхнулся. В дверь постучали ещё раз. Из-за двери раздался приглушённый голос Кэпа.   
— Тони, у тебя всё в порядке?  
— Проклятье... Пятница, открой ему.   
Дверь отъехала в сторону. Капитан появился на пороге и по профессиональной привычке обшарил взглядом помещение.   
— А, Стив, — ненатурально обрадовался Тони. — Проходи, не стесняйся.   
Убедившись, что ни ему, ни Старку ничего не угрожает, Стив подошёл поближе и встал над душой, разглядывая кучу железок на столе и светящиеся экраны со строчками кода. Вид у него был подозрительно участливый.   
— Тони, у тебя есть минутка?   
Вопрос был с подвохом. Тони быстро прикинул, как быть, и осторожно осведомился:   
— А ты к Наташе, часом, не заходил?   
— Сегодня? Нет.   
— А к Соколу?   
— Тоже нет. А почему ты спрашиваешь?   
— Да так… Просто утром, на собрании...  
— Чёрт, точно. Собрание же было.   
— Да-да. И Наташа тебя прямо обыскалась. Ты бы сходил к ней, поговорил. Мне кажется, она по тебе скучает.   
— Правда?   
— Конечно. Вы же такие друзья, такие друзья! Таких больше нету. Обязательно сходи к Наташе.   
— Ну, если ты просишь… Окей, схожу. Можно с тобой кое-что обсудить?   
— Что, прям сейчас?   
— Да.   
— Прости, старик, нет ни минуты времени.   
— Это ненадолго.   
— Я по уши в делах. Мне даже спать некогда. Зато Наташа с удовольствием тебя выслушает.   
— Но мне надо поговорить именно с тобой.   
— Да перестань. Что бы там ни было, я уверен, Наташа подойдёт куда лучше меня.   
Вид у Стива стал растроганный.   
— Тони, — торжественно сказал он. — Ты такой хороший друг. Но не нужно себя принижать.   
Плакали мои двести баксов, грустно подумал Тони.   
Сама по себе потеря двухсот баксов была не так уж разорительна. Удручало другое: Тони не мог позволить себе проиграть хоть один цент кому-то вроде Сокола. Он не уступал даже асгардским богам. И теперь тоже решил: сдохну, но не сдамся.   
В голове лихорадочно крутилась мысль: что бы такого сказать, чтобы Роджерс передумал сообщать новость о Баки?   
— В общем, — начал Стив, — прости, что так внезапно, но...  
— Ничего не говори, — перебил Тони. — Я в курсе.   
Стив прервался на полуслове.   
— В курсе?   
Тони выдержал драматическую паузу и скорбно покачал головой.   
— Я всегда знал, что однажды ты догадаешься. Всё лежало на поверхности. Глупо было надеяться, что ты не заметишь… Однажды ты должен был всё понять — и вот теперь, когда правда раскрылась… Я просто хочу заверить тебя, что это никак не повлияет на наши отношения.   
— Э-э-э… Наверное, — осторожно согласился Стив. — Только что-то я никак не пойму…   
— Хватит, Стив! Хватит. Не надо меня жалеть.   
Захваченный этим третьесортным спектаклем, Тони спохватился, не пережал ли с драматургией. С ним случались затмения. Он бросил взгляд на Стива, оценил ситуацию и решил, что можно добавить ещё немного надрыва.   
— Знаешь, даже если ты… даже если однажды найдёшь себе кого-нибудь… Я не буду в обиде.  
У Роджерса округлились глаза. Он открыл рот, но не нашёлся, что сказать.   
Это был очень, очень хороший знак. Тони воодушевился и убеждённо продолжил:   
— Да! Я в тебя влюблён. Скрывать уже бессмысленно. Но я борюсь с этим. И знаешь что?   
— Что? — эхом переспросил Стив.   
— А то, что я… я сделаю всё, чтобы подавить в себе это. А сейчас прости, мне надо работать. Сам понимаешь, такие эмоции! Механизм компенсации, вот это всё…   
— Ага, — ошарашенно ответил Стив.   
Мгновение он тупил, затем неловко похлопал Тони по плечу и молча развернулся к двери.   
— Но к Наташе всё-таки сходи! — крикнул Тони ему в спину.   
В душе он уже праздновал победу. 

* * *

— Нат! Я тебя везде ищу!   
Наташа вздрогнула и быстро затушила сигарету о бетонную перегородку. На балконе появился Стив Роджерс. У него был вид человека, не на шутку встревоженного дикой новостью.   
Наташа обеспокоенно подумала: непохоже, что он пришёл от Сокола. В Соколе нет ничего, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию.   
— А, Стив. Как поживаешь?   
— Спасибо, так себе. Ты не знаешь, что случилось с Тони?   
Этот вопрос не внушал Наташе надежды на двести баксов.   
— Ты был у Тони?   
— Да, только что. Послушай, мне кажется, с ним что-то не так…   
— О нет! Ты всё рассказал ему?   
— Рассказал что?   
Наташа прикусила язык. Стив притормозил и пристально всмотрелся ей в глаза. Нужно было срочно придумать отмазку.  
Прошла секунда, за ней вторая. Наташа с сожалением поняла, что давно не практиковалась в двойном шпионаже и подрастеряла навык.   
— Так что рассказал-то? — повторил Стив.   
— Про Сокола, — брякнула Наташа.   
— Что-то случилось с Сэмом?   
— Э-э-э… да. Но не уверена, что могу говорить об этом. Сам понимаешь, это его дело.   
— Какое ещё дело?   
Наташа пожала плечами.   
— Почему бы тебе самому не сходить к Соколу и не спросить? Он по первой просьбе всё расскажет. Всё-таки лучший друг, настоящая опора… Вот что я думаю: тебе обязательно надо поговорить с ним. И чем скорее, тем лучше.   
Стив скрестил руки на груди и изрёк:   
— Ты меня дуришь.   
— Что? Нет.   
— Точно дуришь. Говоришь один в один как Старк.   
— А что сказал Старк?   
— Что я должен немедленно поговорить с тобой. Якобы утром ты меня искала, и вообще мы с тобой большие друзья.   
Наташа еле слышно, но очень изощрённо выругалась.   
— Знаешь, Нат, мне начинает казаться, что вы оба знаете что-то, чего не знаю я.   
— Брось. Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я была на стороне Старка?   
— Один раз видел.   
— Ой, и чем это кончилось? Так, баловство. И зачем, по-твоему, мне с ним сговариваться?   
— Вот и расскажи.   
Наташа уже собралась выдать речь с кратким пересказом того, что думает о Тони Старке, но вовремя остановилась. Ей пришло в голову, что, если Стив будет в чём-нибудь её подозревать, то не поделится новостью о Баки.   
Старку он тоже не доверяет. Стало быть, остаётся только Сокол.   
На горизонте снова замаячили двести долларов. Наташа воспряла духом, расправила плечи и заявила:   
— Ну, не хочешь, не верь.   
Стив прищурился, пытаясь понять, в чём подвох. Наташа воззрилась на него самым спокойным взглядом из всех возможных.   
— Ладно, — сдался Стив. — Пойду поговорю с Сэмом.   
— Ага, удачи.   
— Но знай: так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.   
— Я и не пыталась.   
Он отвернулся к двери, и внутри Наташи всё возликовало. Но внезапно что-то переменилось. Очевидно, Стива замучили угрызения совести. Поколебавшись, он обернулся и мягко сказал:   
— Знаешь, а я вообще-то пришёл поговорить не об этом. Тут кое-что случилось. Я подумал, ты должна знать…   
Внутри себя Наташа горько вздохнула. Ну, приехали. А как хорошо всё начиналось. Наташа уже понадеялась, что утрёт нос Старку и Соколу. С каким удовольствием она бы созерцала выражение глубокой уязвлённости на их самодовольных лицах. Теперь все усилия коту под хвост.   
Разве что…  
Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Наташа отрезвела и уставилась на Стива с новым выражением. Идея была блестящей. Однажды Наташа уже проворачивала похожий трюк с поцелуем и не сомневалась, что Стив на это купится. Так уж он был устроен.   
— Наконец-то! — воскликнула Наташа и с готовностью шагнула вперёд. — Я уж думала, ты не предложишь. Только не говори Брюсу, ладно? Пусть это останется нашим маленьким секретом.   
Разумеется, она ждала неловкой сцены: думала, что Стив либо смутится, либо твёрдо скажет, что это лишнее.   
Но реакция была неожиданной. Стив подскочил, как подстреленный, попятился и исчез в дверном проёме. 

* * *

Уже много лет жизнь Сэма Уилсона проистекала по графику. Некоторые недоброжелатели считали его упоротым качком, который живёт в качалке и писает по расписанию. Но Сокол считал, что дисциплина — это благодать божья. А кто думает иначе, тому пора засунуть в задницу своё непомерно раздутое эго и начать следить за здоровьем. Сердечко-то не железное.   
Между тем, в слухах была доля правды. Сокол ел по расписанию, тренировался по расписанию, бегал по расписанию, но, что особенно важно — спать ложился в строго назначенный час. Без пяти десять он, как обычно, почистил зубы пастой, обогащённой фтором и кальцием, и приготовился ко сну. В этот момент в дверь отчаянно забарабанили.   
— Сэм! Сэм, открой!   
Вздохнув, Сокол отложил в сторону пледик с котятами и пошёл открывать. На пороге стоял взмыленный Стив.   
— Ты один?   
— Ага.   
Стив влетел внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к стене.   
— Здесь все ненормальные, — с чувством заявил он.   
Для Сокола это была не новость. С его точки зрения, в тренировочном центре Мстителей по определению не могло быть нормальных людей. Нормальные люди не натягивают трико, чтобы навалять космическим пришельцам. В крайнем случае они ограничиваются стычкой с соседом, который стрижёт газон на два миллиметра выше, чем принято.   
Но всё же Сокол насторожился. Такое поведение было не в стиле Роджерса. Он был из тех людей, которые чаще выбивают дверь, чем прячутся за ней.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сокол.   
— Нет! Здесь всё не в порядке! Слушай, может, это какое-то помутнение, а? — Стив уставился в пространство перед собой невидящим взглядом и с надеждой добавил: — Может, это заклятье?   
— Заклятье?..   
— Ну, знаешь, какая-нибудь магия… из внеземных цивилизаций… чтобы вывести Мстителей из строя.   
Сокол добавил в голос бархата и ласково спросил со всей доступной ему деликатностью:   
— Дружище, ты чё, опух?   
— Я не шучу, Сэм. Ты не замечал в последнее время ничего странного?   
— Замечал. Тут поговаривают, что Капитан Америка поехал крышей.   
— Нет, давай сначала. Я сегодня заходил к Тони и Наташе…   
Из этой фразы Сокол услышал только одно слово.   
— Ты сказал «Тони»?   
— Э-э-э… Да.   
— То есть первым делом ты пошёл именно к нему?   
— Ну да.   
Издав ликующий вопль, Сокол победно вскинул кулак в воздух, чем вызвал у Стива новый приступ смятения.   
— А я говорил! Я всем говорил! Никто не знает Кэпа так хорошо, как я! Утрись, Старк!   
— Похоже, Наташа была права, — пробормотал Стив. — У тебя явно что-то стряслось...  
Сокол сбавил обороты.   
— Чего?   
— Да говорю, ты явно не в себе. Наташа предупреждала, что у тебя что-то случилось, но я сначала не поверил…   
В душу Сокола начали закрадываться подозрения.   
— Стоп-стоп. Наташа отправила тебя ко мне?   
— Да.   
— А до этого ты был у Тони?  
— Верно.   
— И он отправил тебя к Наташе?   
— Так точно.   
— Но ты ведь рассказал всё Тони, да?   
— Что — всё?   
— Ну, знаешь… новости.   
— Какие новости?   
В уме Сокол бессильно проклял Старка и Наташу — сначала по отдельности, потом вместе взятых.   
— Умоляю, скажи, что ты поговорил по душам со Старком.   
— Сэм, ты меня пугаешь.   
— Стив, не шути со мной так. Я всегда за тебя...  
— Предупреждаю: если сейчас ты скажешь, что жить без меня не можешь, я тебе врежу.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Сокол мысленно попрощался с двумя сотнями долларов. В этой трудной жизненной ситуации он утешался только верой в дружбу. Да, он проиграл Старку деньги, но зато сохранил лицо и остался верным другом Стива. Несомненно, дружба стоила куда больше двух сотен.   
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Проехали.   
— Значит, у тебя ничего не случилось? — уточнил Стив.   
— Нет, старина.   
— И ты в здравом уме?   
— Абсолютно.   
— И не собираешься признаваться мне в любви?   
— Побойся бога.   
— Отлично, — обрадовался Стив. — Знаешь, я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться.   
Сокол заулыбался.   
— Само собой.   
На этой прекрасной ноте Стив хлопнул Сокола по плечу, кивнул в знак благодарности и развернулся к двери.   
— Эй, — обеспокоенно позвал Сокол. — Это что, всё?   
Стив помедлил.   
— А что ещё?   
— Не знаю, приятель. Может, ты ещё что-нибудь рассказать хочешь... Ну так, какую-нибудь мелочь. Поделиться с другом новостями, так сказать.   
— М-м-м… Не припоминаю.   
— Что, совсем ничего?   
— Эм… Вроде нет.   
— Ни одной темы для разговора? Ни одного события в жизни?   
— Хм, дай подумать, — Стив секунду поразмыслил. — А знаешь, одна тема есть.   
— Ну слава богу.   
— Мне тут на кухне надо шкафчик перевесить — я подумал, может, ты знаешь, где здесь поблизости дюбеля купить?   
Сокол потерял дар речи.   
— А хотя знаешь, какие там дюбеля. Уже поздно, дело потерпит и до завтра. Пойду-ка я спать... Бывай, Сэм.   
Сокол задохнулся от возмущения. Он мог вынести всякое — нарушение режима дня, потерю двухсот долларов, проигрыш Старку. Но не это.   
— Ты, блин, издеваешься? Я твой лучший друг! Я готов просрать двести баксов, лишь бы поддержать тебя с Баки, а ты втираешь мне про какой-то шкафчик?!  
Стив оглянулся. В его глазах загорелся огонёк догадки.   
— А ну-ка повтори. 

* * *

В полночь в мастерской Тони Старка раздался громоподобный стук. В дверь ломились так, будто Тони торговал здесь айфонами в день выхода новой модели.   
— Пятница, кого там чёрт принёс?   
— Это снова Капитан, сэр. Уже открываю.   
— Нет, постой! — забеспокоился Тони. — Сначала надо узнать, что ему нужно.   
Но поздно: дверь уже отъехала, и в мастерской возник Кэп. На сей раз вид у него был ничуть не благожелательный, а прямо-таки воинственный. Тони, сидящий на стуле на колёсиках, на всякий случай отъехал подальше.   
— А, Стив, старина! Я как раз о тебе думал.   
— Какое совпадение, — отозвался Стив звенящим голосом. — Я тоже о тебе думал.  
— Э-э-э… Да?  
— Нам надо поговорить.   
— Не поздновато ли для разговоров? Как ты думаешь? Тебе ведь утром на пробежку, — Тони встретился взглядом с Кэпом, криво улыбнулся и тут же переменил мнение. — Ну, нет так нет.   
Стив многозначительно кашлянул. Этот кашель Тони не понравился.   
— Знаешь, Тони, я тут думал над твоим предложением.   
— Каким предложением?  
— Когда ты сказал, что борешься со своей неземной любовью ко мне.   
— Ах, ты об этом! Ну конечно, — кивнул Тони.   
Затем он подумал-подумал и осторожно спросил:   
— А разве я что-то предлагал?   
— О, безусловно.   
— Как интересно. Что-то я уже и забыл…  
— Это у тебя, наверное, от прилива чувств, — мрачно предположил Стив.  
— Наверное, — охотно подтвердил Тони.   
Стив сделал шаг вперёд. Тони отъехал ещё дальше, за широкий стол, на котором валялись комплектующие к костюму.   
— Ты предложил мне совершенно новые отношения, Тони.   
— Новые?..   
— И, представь себе, я подумал и решил ответить взаимностью.   
— Что?!  
— А почему нет? Мы свободные люди. Можем позволить себе любую вольность, так?   
— Э-э-э…   
— Да и сейчас не сороковые года.   
— Это, конечно, да. Тут я полностью с тобой согласен, но…   
— Что такое, Тони? — вкрадчиво спросил Стив. — Ты не рад?  
Тони сглотнул. Стив не сводил с него глаз. Пока он неумолимо приближался, Тони ненавязчиво отъезжал к другой части стола. Мысленно он уже просчитывал, сколько времени Кэпу нужно, чтобы допрыгнуть до него. Секунды две, три? Пожалуй, всё-таки две. Он же проворный, как дикий леопард. И столь же кровожадный, когда взбесится.   
— Что ты, — отозвался Тони. — Я ужасно рад. Я прямо в восторге.   
— Так давай же обнимемся, куда ты уходишь?   
— Я… э-э-э… знаешь, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.   
— Почему?   
— Я… я сложный человек, Стив. Со мной трудно строить отношения, спроси у кого угодно. Позвони Пеппер! Я просто наказание. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.   
— О, да брось, — ответил Кэп с совершенно несвойственной ему ядовитостью. — Я тоже не подарок. И ты очень скоро это поймёшь.   
— Нет, ну что ты, — Тони замотал головой, — ты же просто святой, Стив. Ты самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. А как ты умеешь прощать!   
— Плохо.   
— Не прибедняйся.   
— Честное слово, Тони, я совсем не умею прощать. Зато как я умею мстить…   
Тони нервно засмеялся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что оценил шутку.   
— Но за что я всегда любил тебя, так это за преданность старым друзьям.   
— Да что ты.   
— Небольшие неурядицы никогда не сбивали тебя с пути. Это такое редкое качество, Стив. Позволь пожать тебе руку!  
Тони привстал со стула и выбросил вперёд руку. В то же мгновение Капитан совершил резкий рывок вперёд. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы между ним и Тони развернулся прозрачный барьер от потолка до пола.   
— Ладно, ладно, — нехотя сказал Тони из-за барьера. — Твоя взяла.   
Капитан хрястнул кулаком по барьеру. Барьер загудел, но не поддался.   
— Что, уже прошла любовь?   
— Ну извини, извини. Признаю, слегка перегнул палку. Но и ты меня пойми: не мог же я проиграть Птенчику. Должно же у меня быть хоть какое-то самоуважение… Кстати, поздравляю сам знаешь с чем.   
— Да иди ты к чёрту!   
Тони охватило чувство вины. Он красочно изобразил глубокое раскаяние, примирительно поднял руки и спросил:   
— Что я могу сделать, Кэп?   
— Ты уберёшь все камеры из моего дома.   
— Замётано, — поспешно согласился Тони.   
— Все до единой. Прямо сегодня.   
— Без проблем.   
— И ты поклянёшься, что не поставишь новых камер. Ни завтра, ни через неделю...  
— Обещаю, больше никогда.   
— Клянись.   
— Клянусь, клянусь.   
Успокоившись, Кэп отошёл от барьера. Тони с облегчением выдохнул. Он счёл, что очень легко отделался — ещё неизвестно, что бы он сам сотворил на месте Роджерса. Наверняка подстроил бы что-нибудь изощрённое и каверзное, чтобы соперник почувствовал себя прямо-таки униженным. К счастью, Стив Роджерс был устроен намного проще и никогда не подстраивал пакостей.   
— Ну что, мир? — предложил Тони.   
— Мир, — ответил Стив. 

* * * 

Поздно ночью, когда Баки Барнс уже почти уснул, в двери повернулся ключ. Стив пробрался в коридор и внимательно осмотрелся. Баки встал с кровати и вышел из спальни, на ходу зевая.   
— Ну как там?   
— Всё улажено, — сказал Стив. — Камеры сняли?   
— Да, монтёры пришли сразу после полуночи. Страшно торопились… Чем ты так напугал Старка?   
— Да просто призвал к его совести. Говорил же, это сработает.   
— Они правда устроили тотализатор?   
— Представь себе. Честно говоря, я думал, всё обернётся немного по-другому, но и так тоже неплохо. Главное — теперь у Тони надолго пропадёт желание ставить здесь камеры.   
Стив расплылся в торжествующей улыбке и отправился в ванную. Баки пошёл за ним и остановился в дверном проёме, глядя, как Стив снимает свитер и кладёт его на сушильную машину. Затем Стив обернулся к раковине и включил воду.   
— А знаешь, — сказал Баки под успокаивающий шум воды, — всё-таки не понимаю я твоих отношений со Старком. Почему бы просто не сказать ему: «Чувак, пожалуйста, убери камеры из моего дома»?  
— Ты не понимаешь, — растолковал Стив, — у Тони везде камеры: в коридорах, комнатах, на балконах, по периметру. Просто так он от них не откажется. Надо было придумать что-то такое, что заставит его изменить решение. Он согласится избавиться от своих игрушек и ослабить контроль, только если сам захочет загладить вину. Вот и пришлось попросить Наташу, чтобы она подгадала нужный момент и устроила тотализатор.   
— А ей-то это зачем?   
— Как зачем? А четыреста долларов выигрыша уже ничего не значат?   
Баки цокнул языком, покачал головой и с плохо скрытым восхищением выдал:   
— Роджерс, где ты столько лет прятал коварство?  
Стив закрутил кран, промокнул лицо полотенцем и загадочно промолчал. 

**fin.**


End file.
